Rotten Apples
by konohaflameninja
Summary: What will happen when Roy Harper becomes the obvious rotten apple between Batman, Green Lantern and Green Arrow wards? Doesn't the apple fall far from the three?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!  
I wrote this story for Bandgeek18, who is a very talented writer who's written amazing stories and it's currently working on a really good and interesting one that always inspires me and makes me want to improve :) **

**Please review or leave a PM, it's important for me to know your opinion.**

.

Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan, and Oliver Queen made their way into Coast City's Police Station after being called in the middle of a League Meeting. The first one was obviously furious, hanging out with his friends was one thing, like the boys had told him they'd be, but getting arrested was another very different thing. Hal didn't look amused either, it wasn't really the first time that the kids got into a mess like that and he was almost sure it wouldn't be the last one… Apparently, the kids were really close (too much for his liking).

"What the hell's going on with you, Kyle?" he went straight to the point, obviously displeased. The boy never gave him so much trouble, except when he decided to hang out with Mia, Roy and Jason. Dick still was not really into the "bad influence" category.

It seemed like Kyle wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"I hope you enjoyed this little adventure, because you won't have any more in over a month" Bruce told his boys in a tone that left no place to complain, "And we'll have a very serious discussion at home"

Oliver said nothing, just stared at Mia and Roy like in the end they were a bad necessary in the world. Still before heading out of the Watchtower, he kept asking himself if it'd be better to leave them there a night or so to give them time to think.

"I really think we should talk before taking the boys home" Bruce suggested to the other parents, who didn't really say anything and instead ended up following the man down the hall to the office. They still needed to sign some papers for the kids to go, anyways.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hal wasn't in the mood to talk, he actually just wanted to take his boy and go home.

"I believe that if the three of us agree on something is that this 'friendship' the kids have has become something not only toxic, but also codependent and unproductive"

Oliver snorted. Tell him something he didn't know.

"So what? That's a little bit obvious since they were like eight." The CEO of Queen Consolidated didn't think twice before taking a cigarette out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth. Hal blinked once before taking it from him immediately.

"Since when do you even smoke?" No wonder Roy acquired so many bad habits.

The archer rolled his eyes at him. He hadn't brought Dinah along for a reason.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I don't usually do it in closed spaces. Besides, it's way easier to handle than drinking," because now apparently to be a responsible father you couldn't have even a sip of alcohol, "Besides, I need it, fine? Those damn kids are gonna be the death of me."

"And do you think it doesn't get on my nerves that every time Kyle hangs out with Mia, Roy, and Jason he becomes a freakin' trouble child?"

"Hold on, Hal," Bruce stopped him there, "I agree in Mia and Roy being the rotten apples, but Jason…"

"Jason is just as messed up, if not more." Oliver became defensive immediately. They might not be the most well-manered, studious, responsible or calmed… But they were his kids and he had to say something.

"You wish your little delinquents were like Jason!" It was Bruce's turn to reply, "And I, for one, I'm sick of this evil quintet. I tried to tell you politely, but you can forgot about my sons hanging out with yours."

"Then I don't want my kids going to missions with yours, at least that way they'll stop following your stupidly unnecessary security rules!" Oliver roared.

"How dare you?! My rules are perfectly designed and personalized for each mission."

"Yeah, right, we might as well envelop them in bubble paper."

Before the Dark Knight could reply, it was Hal's turn.

"And if things are like this, I don't want any of them going to study with Kyle."

Bruce scoffed.

"Bitch, please, as if my boys needed him to get good grades."

"Not for the grades, but apparently they wouldn't even had come back to school if not for Kyle's nagging. It seems like he was the one that talked them into rejoining school after their little adventures with the League of Shadows." It was no secret that those two left for a while to train with Talia and Nyssa Al Ghul, "Sorry to break the news for you."

"Wherever the boys were it's none of your business." Oliver was, once again, defensive as hell.

"Besides, at least Jason trains, Kyle could do way better on the missions if you'd just…"

"Don't even say it, Bruce, you're no one to criticize my mentoring. I mean, you can't be that good if your… boy runs away the minute you turn back."

"That's it!" he went over the to sign the dam papers. He wanted to go home NOW.

.

"We are so screwed"

"You can say that again, Dick." The teenagers looked back to see the three furious parents with murderous looks on their eyes as soon as they heard Oliver's growl.

"Actually no, you can not. Mind the language." Bruce intervened as one of the cops opened the cell door.

"Yeah, right, because language is sure your biggest concern right now," mumbled the young archer, following his friends out.

"Shut the fuck up, Roy," apparently Oliver was madder at the boy than at the other men. "It's your fault you're all there in the first place." Smoking weed in the park? Really? "Just shut up already, I'm too tired for this."

"That's bullshit. It wasn't even mine."

"I'm gonna smack you in the mouth, Roy. I already told you I don't wanna hear a word from you right now," Oliver threatened bitterly.

"But…"

"Do I have to take off my belt?" He ran out of patience.

Kyle instantly turned to Hal. Oliver was by far the most easygoing from the mentors, he wasn't used to hear him that angry.

"Is he for real?"

"Of course not," Hal added scowling at the blonde, "He's just bluffing."

Roy scoffed and the pilot looked at the older archer in shock.

"Damn, Oliver, are you for real?!"

"Look, you don't see me asking you about your home life, so don't do it yourself."

Hal tried to stiff back a biting laugh.

"Well, now at least it makes sense the kids are how they are; one died…"

"That was so uncalled for" Mia scowled, putting his hand on Jason's arm.

"And the other one is being abused."

"Abused? Bitch, please... A spanking is hardly abuse. Besides, kid's clearly asking for it."

"While I obviously disagree with Oliver's medieval methods…" the Bat started.

"Like your training schedule is not savage, Bruce." Was the biting remark from the older archer.

"You're totally wrong in judging Jason." The CEO of Wayne Enterprises ignored the other businessman.

"You know what? You're right about that, the boys have nothing to do in the issue... You're the real problem." Declared the Green Lantern.

"Give me a break, I'm not in the mood for this shit. What should I do, then? Ignore his attitude like you do with Kyle or send him to Arkham like Bruce with Jason?"

"Oliver!" Mia didn't think the guy could be more embarrassing.

"Watch your mouth, Queen! That was a mistake, but you're not one to talk!"

"Sure, whatever... Mia, come on, I'll drop you off at Dinah's. And Roy, let's go, we're going home until Hal and Bruce stops being assholes."

"For your information, that's gonna take a long time!"

"Jason, no…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!  
I wrote this story for Bandgeek18, who is a very talented writer who's written amazing stories and it's currently working on a really good and interesting one that always inspires me and makes me want to improve :) **

**Please review or leave a PM, it's important for me to know your opinion.**

.

Oliver took a sip of his beer before changing the cannel of the TV. He really wasn't in the mood for watching TV, but what else could he do? Take Roy somewhere? The boy didn't even want to breathe the same air as him after the belting he got… Work? It's not like he could just go back into his office at that time of the afternoon. Besides, what for? He couldn't even think… Hal's words had been bugging him for a while now. At first he had thought it was because of the audacity of the man of criticizing his parenting, but then it hit him, what if he was even a little bit right? It didn't seem very likely, but still… If Roy hadn't improved much in more than 6 years, maybe something wasn't going like it should. Besides, what else could be? He tried to do things right; the kid went to a good school, had a roof, had clothes, eat healthy… He had everything he didn't back at the reservation's orphanage he found him in.

Maybe he was indeed approaching him in the wrong way, why else would he be so damn angry all the time? He sure as hell wasn't like that when he first arrived Star City.

"Ollie…"

The man sighed tiredly. Speaking of the King of Rome…

"What's wrong, Roy?" It was the worst moment ever for the boy to start an argument, and given by the rabid expression on his face when Oliver left his room, it was most likely what he wanted to do.

"Nothing, I got bored"

Surprise, surprise.

"Should I get a lawyer already, then?" Roy's worst disasters had happened when for some reason the kid decided he had gotten bored.

Oliver could totally picture the boy frowning.

"I already told you I'm sorry" he flopped into the couch, right next to him. Oliver rolled his eyes. Of course, he was sorry they got caught. "Whoever hears you speak like that, it's gonna think I'm the worst…"

The man refrained himself from rolling his eyes again. So dramatic…

"I'm sure there are worse kids around" the eldest answered, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders.

The young teen scoffed, leaning into him and allowing Oliver to hold him tighter, now against his chest.

"What are we watching, anyways?"

"I don't know, whatever you want, kiddo." He passed the remote to the boy, allowing him to actually curl himself even more against him like he hadn't openly hated him for the belting like just some hours ago. 'Freackin' teenagers and their mood swings,' was the las thing he thought before letting his mind focus on the stupid movie Roy had put on.

.

"You can't be fuckin' serious!"

"Watch your mouth! And I won't say it again." Growled a scowling Bruce Wayne.

"But, Bruce…"

"No, not you too, Richard," the man cut him off. "I already told you, the friendship with this Harper kid is off limits for you two now!"

"That's just as stupid as you!"

"JASON!"

"Well, it's true! You can't just tell us to stop being Roy's friends. What the fuck?!"

"Actually, I can. That boy is just the kind of person I don't want you to be close with."

"That's really hypocrite coming from you, Oliver's friend." Dick spoke up.

"I'm an adult, Richard" way less impressionable than two young boys, "And Oliver certainly doesn't make the same poor decisions as his son." Not anymore, at least.

"Well, Roy certainly hasn't fucked up his life all alone." Was Jason's last bitter remark.

"Let's go, Jay, obviously Bruce isn't thinking straight" Dick threw him a glare that under different circumstances would have made the man proud.

"Has he ever?" obviously equally displeased, Jason followed him out of there.

.

The next thing Oliver knew, he was opening his eyes at 2 am still sitting in the living room couch. Apparently, the comfortable couch, the stupid movie as a background noise, the ruminant thoughts Hal had planted in his head and the fact that it had gotten dark had made him go to sleep.

He attempted to get up, but he reacted just in time to feel a heavy weight against him. Apparently, Roy (he had forgotten about the kid coming downstairs, to be honest) hadn't fully registered how big and tall he was now and was fast asleep, half of him onto Oliver's lap, the other half sprawled up in the couch.

Reality slapped him hard as he remembered he had to do something with that kid.

The tired man cursed under his breath and exhaled exhausted, unconsciously combing his fingers through the boy's hair while resuming his thinking about what Hal had said earlier.

Was he really that bad for Roy as the Lantern had said? It's just… Well, he tried to do what he was supposed to… And besides, if he really were a total failure as a parent, Roy wouldn't want to spend time with him, right? And the kid always looked for him when Oliver was at home… Maybe things weren't always easy, but he cared about him, It was HIS son... And that had to count for something, right?

.

"So, are you implying that we should forget about yesterday?" Bruce still sounded a little skeptical on the phone.

"No, not 'forget', because we still need to supervise that friendship more," Hal replied, "But the kids know each other since they were like 7… Yesterday I was angry and said some stupid things, the boys shouldn't have to pay for that. While you were right about the unhealthiness of their relationship, I think we can work on that, not necessarily finish it."

Hal heard a sigh on the other side of the line.

"Dick and Jason were pretty upset when I told them I didn't want them hanging out with the others."

"Kyle was just the same… Besides, I may not completely agree with what Mia, Jason and Roy do, but that doesn't mean they're not good kids." 

Bruce had to agree with that. Damn it…

"They are… I guess whatever behavior issues Roy's going through, that's for him and Oliver to deal with… What do you propose?"

"Maybe we can go get lunch with the kids tomorrow. I'll call Ollie, I'm sure Roy'll be thrilled"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!  
I wrote this story for Bandgeek18, who is a very talented writer who's written amazing stories and it's currently working on a really good and interesting one named Shadow of an Arrow :) **

**Please review or leave a PM, it's important for me to know your opinion.**

.

"Do you think they'll take a lot longer? It's late and the boys are hungry." Bruce's statement was met with groans from said boys.

"Could you be more embarrassing?" Dick muttered.

"Yeah, we're not five, for fuck's sake."

"See? They're moody already."

"Well, maybe he went to pick up Mia too." Hal guessed, he wasn't too happy about the delay either, but he was trying to be optimist.

"I highly doubt Dinah's going to let her go anywhere near Oliver after her last trip to the police station, at least not in a while"

"I know, but… Look, there they are!" and in fact, Roy and Oliver were entering the restaurant, but the teen didn't look thrilled at all.

"Stop pushing me around!"

"Then walk on your own!"

"I told you I didn't wanna come to this stupid place!" He wanted to go out with his friends, not have Bruce, Oliver and Hal look over them as if they were seven.

"And I told you I don't care!"

"You always have stupid excuses to ignore me, you asshole!"

"Wanna repeat that last part?" the change in the boy's expression once he heard Oliver's tone was evident, "Then calm the fuck down," he grabbed his arm a little bit harder than necessary, "And sit… Hey guys, how are you?" The man greet them casually. He was totally sick of that damn kid's attitude.

"We are fine, thank you." Bruce response was polite and neutral.

"Good, thanks." Hal answered. Kyle looked just as moody as Roy, "Maybe the boys would be more comfortable if they sat at another table."

Oliver didn't have to think about it, obviously Roy'd preferred that.

"It's fine by me."

Before Bruce could object, his and his friend's sons had already chosen the farthest table they could find.

Oliver looked at his friends relieved. He had been kind of mad that day at the police station, but he was sure Hal and Bruce hadn't meant what they said, they were just as mad as he was.

"Good thing we came here, Roy wouldn't stop bugging about wanting to go out. I couldn't stand that fuckin' temper of him anymore… That boy's so moody when he doesn't eat." The older archer complained, reading through the menu.

"Well, it's been a while since breakfast…" Hal commented as if not wanting.

"He didn't have anything at breakfast."

"Come again?" Bruce was sure he had misheard.

"Well, yeah, he got up late saying he was sick, you know, to skip school, so I had to take him to my office instead."

"Oh, do you have an infirmary there?" That was practical, Bruce had one too. "Is he okay?"

"We don't have an infirmary, Bruce. He's not sick, he just didn't wanna go to school."

"…Did he tell you that?" Hal had to ask.

Oliver shot him a look that clearly said 'Are you serious?'

"No, he didn't, it's just obvious. Anyways, we had to run to my office, so he didn't eat".

Hal glanced at the boy. He did look a little pale…

"Maybe going to the doctor wouldn't have been such a bad idea. I can call Leslie, if you'd like. He looks a little pale."

Hal sighed in relief. Thanks God for Bruce's brutal sincerity.

"No, thanks, Bruce, he's fine."

"Perhaps he just needs something to eat," Hal suggested, trying to redirect the conversation's subject.

"I highly doubt so. You know he's used to feel hunger."

"Excuse me?" Oliver looked up from the menu.

"Well, he's always hungry. It's obvious for the way he eats when he comes over."

"When?"

"Come on, Ollie. Roy's always at my house... or Bruce's... When you're at work?" he insisted at his friend's confused expression, "He said you knew."

"Of course I didn't!" the man was obviously not amused with the news, "I wouldn't let him go bother you guys like every fuckin' day and eat all your food."

"Better than always making him hunt his." Hal spat out before even realizing it.

"Always? That's just sometimes, and besides, he doesn't need to go eat at your house, he could have made something at home. Survival is something I try to work with Roy a lot. Or do you think I leave him with a babysitter every time I have a business trip?"

"You leave him alone?" Hal hadn't thought about that.

"Sometimes he stays over with Dinah and Mia, but some other times he just doesn't wanna."

"And you ask him?" Bruce said almost with disgust.

"What? Should I drag him kicking and screaming? Come on..."

"Look..." Hal started, "It's not that we are trying to question your mentoring... Or parenting, but..."

Oliver let out a bitter laugh.

"But that's exactly what you guys are doing".

"No, we are not… Look, we are just… I think I misjudged Roy and Jason yesterday. Obviously Roy just needs a little bit more attention…"

"More like freakin' manners…" the blonde muttered under his breath, "Roy, come here!" the boy shot him a contemptuous glare, but obeyed and took a sit next to him in the booth, "Listen, if I don't get to stay home all freakin' day is because I have to work to get some damn food on your stomach, that's no excuse for you to do whatever the hell you want or spend all day annoying the heck out of everyone else at their own houses. You have food and space at home, you could just invite your friends over instead of giving their parents all that trouble and talk like you spend your days alone and starving." He warned the kid as calm as he could, not that he wanted to start a scene at the restaurant either. That was just the las thing he needed, "You have a home of your own, so don't spend all day at other people's houses."

Roy tried to not look at Hal and Bruce with betrayal in his eyes. He hadn't thought that they'd run to tell Oliver about the times he had told them that they still hadn't gone grocery shopping at home.

"Why not?"

"Because they have enough problems of his own like to be carrying mine too."

"Fine." Bruce didn't miss the look on the boy's eyes as he got up and left to go sit with the others.

Just then, the waitress went to deliver the kids their food, but nothing was put in front of Roy.

"He surely didn't order anything. He was insisting a lot that he 'didn't feel well'," Oliver explained as soon as he saw Hal opening his mouth. "Just let him go on with the tantrum, let's see if his attitude's changed by dinner time."

"See? That's what I'm talking about; people don't deal with stuff that way anymore, it's brute."

"You're overreacting, Hal, the way I deal with Roy is fine." But Oliver wasn't so stoical anymore.

"No, I'm not…"

"Hal…" Bruce had seen that expression in Oliver's face before and it mean the man was running out of patience. Hal knew that too, but he didn't care, right then it made sense that Roy never wanted to be at home.

"For example, there was no need for you to reprimand him like that and less in front of us, I mean, you could have just given him a beating right here to complete it," the pilot added the last part sarcastically, "And it's not okay that Roy stays always alone, he says there are no clean clothes or cooked food at home."

"But there's a refrigerator, an emergency credit card, and a washing machine he can use whenever he wants, so what's the problem?" Oliver didn't like his friends tone anymore.

"What Hal's trying to say," Bruce decided it was time to take over, "Is that maybe Roy's been acting up these last… months, because he's felt really lonely and you shpuld pay a little more attention, that's all."

"Yeah, he's always alone, hungry, tired, and it looks like he hates to be at home."

Oliver shot them a look of disbelief.

"Well, I'm sorry if he's always at your houses, he won't anymore. You could have just told me before instead with carrying with the trouble. Besides, who do you think you are to tell me all this shit about me being a crappy dad? You with Jason and you with a perfect kid like Kyle… I wish you had a freakin' delinquent just so you feel what's like… Or is it that? Are you worried that Roy's the rotten apple and it's going to corrupt Kyle?-

"Of course not, we're telling you because we appreciate Roy."

"And you shouldn't talk about him like that, especially if he's near you." Bruce didn't miss the chance to point it out.

"Now I understand why he is like he is."

Just what he needed.

"Yeah, sure… Some friends." The CEO of Queen Industries stood up and put some money on the table, "Roy, we're leaving!"

Said boy turned to him with a somewhat confused expression, but just a look at the man told him it was no time for questions. He said goodbye to his friends quickly before following the guy towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!  
I wrote this story for Bandgeek18, who is a very talented writer who's written amazing stories and it's currently working on a really good and interesting one named Shadow of an Arrow :) **

**Please review or leave a PM, it's important for me to know your opinion.**

.

"I told you this isn't up for discussion, you are not going to Hal or Bruce's houses anymore and that's it, so shut up and go to your room." The man snapped. He was sick of hearing the same over and over again.

"No. I don't get it, why can't I go? I mean, I can just go and not eat there." Roy followed him upstairs. It wasn't fair, he'd get bored without hanging out at HIS friends'. Oliver wasn't stupid, he had to freakin' know the house was way more boring since Dinah and Mia had moved out.

"Because they think we need a social worker following us around, that's why, and I really don't feel like having someone else being a pain in the ass."

"Wait, what?" That froze the boy right there. A social worker? Roy had heard that term on several occasions from elementary teachers since he HAD started living with Ollie, and it was never a good sign, "Why would they think that?"

"I don't know, maybe 'cause you always wrack havoc everywhere you go?" A single look at the kid's face told him to tone it down a little… Maybe telling him about the other mentors concerns hadn't been the wisest choice, "Look, don't worry, it's not gonna happen… But still, who the fuck do they think they are?"

"What the fuck! Why would they even say that?!"

"That's what happens when all you do is messing around and whining about your family with everyone else… And calm down already, Roy, no one's sending a damn social worker here, alright? I can buy the entire child protection department if I feel like it, that's not the point... I just don't want you to go over there for a while, understood?"

"Fine…" The boy looked calmed enough, but he was still pretty upset… ¿A social worker? What on earth…

"Calm down," Oliver repeated. A nervous and anxious kid moping around was the last thing he needed, "Just try to listen this time, please."

For once, Roy just nodded instead of starting an argument. A social worker meant the risk of being taken from his house… He didn't want that… Maybe it was a little bit lonely sometimes, but he had spent a big part of his life there with Ollie, and he was his family …

"Look, I have a meeting tomorrow at lunch, so I need you to try hard and behave. Can you do that?"

Once again, Roy just nodded, getting Oliver to curse himself. Way to go…

.

"Roy?" Jason was actually surprised to see his friend at the Manor door the next afternoon. He wasn't sure who he expected, but it sure as hell wasn't Roy, not after how furious Oliver looked the day before when he left.

The young archer didn't answer, didn't even looked at the other boy before entering the house just like he owned it.

"What the fuck do you think is going on at my house?" was the first thing out of the visitor's mouth when he got to the dining room.

"Roy?" Dick's expression was completely incredulous. Was he really standing there yelling to Bruce as if nothing?

Bruce frowned instantly. He'd have to thank Clark for having invited Tim and Damian, his non-grounded children, to spend the day in Metropolis with his family, because he was something he didn't want his younger kids to witness. Also, Roy had to thank God it was Alfred's day off, else he'd be getting his mouth washed with soap. That kid had to be really upset, because no other friend of his kids had ever dared to speak to him that way before.

"I'd really appreciate it if you watched your mouth right now. I have no idea what you're talking about, so…"

"Like hell you don't…" Bruce felt his eye beginning to twitch. So much disrespect… "Did you and Hal actually threaten Oliver with a freackin' social worker?!"

"You guys did what?!" Bruce groaned. Jason just had to heard that, didn't he?

"Listen the three of you, because I'm just clarifying thin once: We didn't expressly did that… We told him the current circumstances had us a little… concerned, and that he'd benefit greatly if he fixed some issues sooner than later. That's it."

"So you don't plan on throwing CPS at us?" It sounded more like an "I know you would" than a question.

"Not if he pays attention at our suggestions." He had to be honest. It wasn't a 'Who's the rotten apple?' contest anymore, and the boys needed to understand the seriousness of the situation, "I want you to try to put yourself in my place. If you see a kid that's not being taken care of, when the parents have all the necessary resources, what would you do?"

"That's not what's happening!"

"If our suspicions turn out to be incorrect, I'd be more than relieved to apologize, but I'm sure I speak for both, Hal and I, when I say it'd be way more reassuring if someone confirmed it."

"I'm confirming you that we are fine."

The man sighed tiredly. Just as he wanted to spend his lunch time…

"I don't doubt at all that you feel alright with the way your life is right now, but…"

"But nothing! What the fuck will it take for you to leave us alone?!"

"We'll do that as soon as we see a change. Look, Roy, I don't pretend to make you understand in this precise minute, but in order to be an acceptable guardian, Oliver needs to make sure you're always fed, healthy, clean and safe, and he has not done well any of that lately. I never agreed completely with his brutal training and parenting methods, but now he seems even more careless than usual, and that's saying a lot."

"Stop talking about him that way, he's probably a better dad than you." Roy looked so upset that Bruce had to wonder if it was really a good idea to continue the conversation. And now that he paid attention, the boy looked even paler than the day before.

"Try to calm down, I'm not implying that he's not a good father, I just think he needs to remind some of the things he committed to when he took you in."

"That's stupid! We are fine, and…" Roy cursed under his breath when he felt his heart rate increase a little bit and everything surrounding him becoming a little dark. He knew what was coming.

"Roy, are you feeling well?"

The boy didn't say anything, but as soon as he felt the stomach juices rising through his throat, he knew he was screwed.

.

Oliver cursed when he heard his cell phone ringing like crazy, and he glared at the damn thing when he saw Bruce's name on the screen.

"Excuse me, I need to take this," he ignored the look his mother shot him from across the room and stood up before darting to the hall, "What, Bruce? I was on a meeting?"

"It's important. Leslie's checking Roy and she'd like to ask you some questions."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the meeting room stopped to look at him now, "Damn it, Wayne! How dare you make someone do a check up on my son without my approval?!"

"I believe it's acceptable from me to call Leslie, and it's the least I can do, when a friend's son appears at my home with a severe stomach infection and a high level of anemia. You're welcome, by the way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!  
I wrote this story for Bandgeek18, who is a very talented writer who's written amazing stories and it's currently working on a really good and interesting one named Shadow of an Arrow :) **

**Please review or leave a PM, it's important for me to know your opinion.**

.

"What the hell happened?" Oliver announced his arrival, much to Bruce's annoyance.

"He was really upset when he arrived, said some pretty colorful things to me, then proceeded to throw up stomach juice in front of me. Leslie says he hasn't eaten in 2 days and that he has a severe stomach infection. She insisted in running some medical exams, and it turns out that your kid has anemia too."

Oliver was sure his expression was priceless. Anemia? Stomach infection? Fuck, that sure was why Roy had insisted he felt sick… And he hadn't believed him…

"Thank you for your help, I'll take care of it." He tried to enter the batcave, where he knew Bruce kept the medical equipment, but the Bat didn't let him.

"Leslie still wants to talk with you."

"And I'll gladly answer every question she has, I'd just like to see my son first. I'll take him home to rest as soon as Leslie and I are done talking."

"Maybe he could stay here for a few days… You know, that way Leslie can look ever him."

"I can look over him at home, thank you very much," with that, the archer passed the other man and entered the cave. "Good afternoon, Leslie."

Bruce started following him downstairs. He knew Oliver wouldn't dare being disrespectful with Leslie, but he didn't want his two eldest sons going down there too, he didn't really want them near the blonde until he got his act together.

"Evening, Ollie. How are you?" Leslie was polite as always.

"I'm fine, thanks," the archer went straight to the medical table Roy was sitting in looking miserable. He didn't seem to realize Bruce following him, either that or he didn't really care at that point, "Roy here's the one that worries me… What's wrong, kiddo?" he actually felt the boy's forehead and checked him.

Bruce had to remind himself that purgatory was full of good intentions… Oliver had to meet certain standards before being considered apt to keep Roy home, pretending to care wasn't enough… He sounded pretty sincere and concerned, though.

"Nothing… I'm sorry I took you out of the meeting."

"Don't be, that meeting's so not important right now. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine…"

"Actually, he's not," Leslie corrected, "He needs to take this antibiotic, something for the nausea and serum so he won't get dehydrated of throwing up so much. Besides, we really need to do something about that anemia, I believe I'll have to inject him."

If possible, Roy got even paler at the mention of needles because he knew those were really painful shots, but Bruce saw how Oliver wrapped his arm around the kid while still listening carefully to Leslie and, for unknown reasons to him, it made the guy feel like the worst living being on earth for wanting to intervene.

"Can't I just eat more proteins?"

"Roy, let's not argue with Leslie, she's the doctor here."

"But…" the sole mention of needles made him want to throw up again. Oliver recognized that face, and subtly drew him closer.

"I know," he knew the kid hated shots with everything he had. That had become clear the first week he had had him at home when a doctor had stopped by to check and put order in his vaccination card, "But try to calm down."

Roy muttered something that sounded a lot like 'I hate needles' under his breath, but made no further comment nor put any kind of resistance when he was told to lay face down, and Bruce pretended not to look at how Oliver squeezed the kid's hand the entire time while stroking his hair until Leslie retired the needle and cleaned the area with antiseptic. If she noticed the fainting marks of a belt, the woman said nothing.

Bruce couldn't help but feel a hint of disdain for the other guy, he didn't find it correct that Oliver got to barely pay any attention to the boy in weeks, and then could just care again and get Roy to welcome his with open arms. It wasn't that he wanted the boy's life to be filled with grudges or anger towards the only parent he had, but… How come Roy allowed himself to be so clingy with that jerk? Besides, how dare Oliver hug the kid as if nothing had happened? Bruce felt extremely guilty when he raised his voice at one of his kids and Oliver felt nothing for neglecting his?

.

"Roy looked quite upset when he arrived." Bruce commented casually. After Leslie had gone, Roy went upstairs to rest a little bit, following the doctor's instructions and leaving the two adults in an uncomfortable silence.

"That's what happens when someone wants to take a fourteen year old from his home."

"Come on, Oliver…"

"Shut the fuck up, Bruce, I'm just here because Leslie told me to wait a little before going home."

"Because I asked her to. What happened today is a complete proof that you need to pay more attention."

"Excuse me?"

"Roy told you yesterday he was sick and you didn't even bother to take him to a doctor."

"Because he always says he's sick when he doesn't wanna go to school or get up."

"You have to take him to the doctor anyways. Besides, you left him at home alone again."

"What? Did you want me to take him to my mother's house? Give me a break, that bitch hates his guts."

"At least she has her feelings towards Roy defined."

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Oliver shot him his nastiest look.

"It means you can't ignore and hit the poor kid one week and hug him and hold him the next," the dark haired man snapped.

"Are you mad 'cause I was holding my boy? That's so sick, Wayne…" Oliver was running out of patience too, "Not my fault you won't hug your kids even if your life depended on it."

That was it!

"Get out of my house, you asshole"

"Fine, as soon as I get Roy," the archer headed upstairs without a second thought.

"Not until you get someone to validate you are apt to keep a child at home!"

"Fuck off! Roy, we're going home now!"

"Fine! Deal with CPS then!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!** **  
** **I wrote this story for Bandgeek18, who is a very talented writer who's written amazing stories and it's currently working on a really good and interesting one that always inspires me and makes me want to improve :)**

 **Please review or leave a PM, it's important for me to know your opinion.**

.

Needless to say, Oliver was anything but happy on the way out of Gotham… 'Getting someone to validate he was apt to keep Roy at home'? 'Dealing with CPS'? What the actual fuck… So, maybe he should've taken Roy to the doctor or something sooner, but how on earth was he supposed to know the kid wasn't faking it this time? Easily five of ten words he said were lies anyways… However, Oliver tried not to think about it in that precise moment. He was furious, yeah, but at Bruce and Hal… Like they were the best damn parents...

The man tried to calm down a little bit. He knew Hal, Bruce and he had way too different parenting methods, they had already had some issues about it before, but one would think they'd have learnt to respect those damn differences by now. Seriously, he was just so fucking tired of everyone not minding their own business…

Oliver sighed tiredly, he needed a break so bad.

Just then, he stopped at a red light and took advantage of it to look at Roy, who was leaning miserably against the car window. Leslie's shot had helped with the nausea, but he could tell the kid still felt somewhat weak and tired, that and stressed too… Bruce hadn't been exactly discreet about his requirements of them getting a CPS visit when they left the Wayne Manor. He knew that wasn't by far the first CPS threat they had ever received, but it didn't make it any less stressful for the boy.

Screw it.

"You know what?" Roy actually raised his head a little to look at him, "Let's take a damn break."

Now Roy was genuinely confused.

"A what?"

"A break. Let's just skip work and school and leisure around for a few days, or let's go somewhere, I don't know… Look, I'm really tired. Let's just hang out for a few days."

That last offer totally caught Roy's attention. He knew it wasn't like the best moment and everything, but Oliver almost never wanted to take days off from work, and even less to only be with him just because.

"Come on, we can even go on vacations. It's been forever since the last one… Maybe we can finally go to the Grand Canyon?"

Roy then felt an instant smile spreading on his face and knew just then that it was a lost battle… Oliver had just proposed going to Arizona, to take him home. It had been YEARS since he had gone, and he missed it with every fiber of his self. He did like Star City, it was amazing and big and impressive, but it was just the opposite from his old home…

On the other hand, it didn't sound like a great idea to play hooky an entire week precisely when Hal and Bruce were practically throwing CPS at them.

"What about school?"

Deep inside, Oliver knew the kid was right and that he had to go to school, but the whole situation was just so frustrating…

"I don't think a week off is going to be the end of the world. I can call them tomorrow and it'll be fine. Let's just pick up your dog and go, I don't think Mia will mind." Oliver insisted. Roy had this dog he had bought him when the boy was like six or seven and Roy loved it, even Oliver did, and when Dinah and Mia, whom they had adopted, moved in with them, the kids started sharing the animal… But now they weren't together anymore, so Mia got to have it two weeks, and then Roy'd have it another two.

And it wasn't that Roy weren't worried about the current situation anymore, but an entire week with Oliver, Wolfy and in Arizona...

"Fine, I'm in," he smiled, the excitement pushing all the anxiety away.

"Great." Oliver parked the car outside their house. They'll get some clothes in a backpack and then head to Dinah's.

"Hey, Dinah," Roy said, rushing past her and into the house as soon as she opened the door.

"Hi, Roy," the woman replied, shoting the man at the entrance a nasty look.

"Hey." Was Oliver's greeting.

"Hal called me." The man groaned as soon as she said that, "Seriously, Oliver? Wasn't it enough with this exact same problem when Roy was a little kid?"

"Look, Hal and Bruce are just being assholes… And we don't have to address precisely that period every time I have a situation with Roy. I was still getting used to having a kid around back then, alright?"

"Yeah? And what's your excuse now? That 'kid' is fourteen now, buying him a dog won't be enough for him to put you back on the pedestal."

"A dog he and Mia share. You're welcome."

"That's kind of the only good thing she got from living with you."

"That's not true!"

Dinah scoffed.

"What else? The idea that she can do whatever the hell she wants because you'll let her as soon as it doesn't disturb you?"

"And again with the same…"

"Well yeah, I wouldn't have agreed with Hal so fast if I hadn't had to leave with Mia because she was becoming a second Roy."

"Look, whatever… I'm not hearing this anymore. Would you let Mia go to Arizona with us?"  
"Absolutely no."

"Figured. It's a shame, though, we were looking forward to spend these days with her."

"Wait, these days? As in right now?"

"Well, yeah, why?"

"Why? Roy has school, and… Nevermind… You're unbelievable."

"Thanks," he spat out sarcastically, "I'll wait for Roy in the car. At least there I can hear my own thoughts."

"Like that's anything good."

"Better than hearing at your annoying know-it-all voice…" he muttered on his way to the car. He had been less strict with Mia than Dinah was, sue him… He couldn't wait to be driving miles away from everyone and their fucking unrequested advice. Roy's attitude could exasperate him sometimes, but Oliver preferred thousand times to put up with the boy than with his intrusive so-called friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!

London Wayne and I invite you to visit our blog, where we have this and a lot of other stories that we update really frequently ;) We accept requests and comments :3

 **asuntosenfamiliaDOTblogspotDOTcom**


End file.
